Shocked, and the Books Don't Really Help
by Siriuslyfun19212
Summary: Wait, wait, and WAIT. What did he say? No, he couldn’t have meant that... he couldn’t have.... Could he?


**Shocked and the Books Don't Really Help **

**Summary:**

**Wait, wait, and WAIT. What did he say? No, he couldn't have meant that... he couldn't have.... Could he?**

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what you know of, and the books that I mention in here are fake. It all (besides the books) belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the beautiful goddess that I really want to be...**

**Author Notes: Here is the sequel! Yay! I'm really proud of this fic... really, supremely proud of it... ::laughs::**

**Reviwer Responses _To The Voices Inside My Head_:**

**FatalBlueSweetie:  
Here is the Sequel! And yes, in this chapter, Sirius and Remus do the Head thing again... but I won't say anymore... I don't want to spoilt it!**

**CountessMel:  
Thank you! I do love original stories, yes, I love them ::grins::**

* * *

Decemeber fourteenth, 1977

And with that, he stepped out, and closed the door, leaving Lily Evans, for once in her life, more shocked then anyone could have ever believed her to be.

She had her mouth gaping open, staring in disbelief at the once open door.

"Wait, wait, and WAIT. What did he say? No, he couldn't have meant it... he couldn't have.... Could he? No, he couldn't have... not at all. He's a Potter, and Potter's play your strings more often then a Rock Star and a Guitar...."

She stared still, an unsure look upon her pale face.

"But then, why do I feel all bubbly and stuff?"

* * *

December fifteenth, 1977

Sirius and Remus were walking down the hallway, heading for the Library... well, Remus was walking, dragging Sirius, who looked like a dog trying to get away from the vet... which is sort of funny once you think about it.

"Come ON, Sirius! The Library will NOT bite you!"

"But you can't guarantee that I won't bite the Library, can you? Can you? You know how I get around a lot of books, Remus, and you wouldn't want that to happen to Your Precious, would you?"

"Stop calling it My Precious!"

"No."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because it irritates you!"

"That should be reason enough to stop, then. A REAL friend would, you know."  
"Oh, and what are you, a mere acquaintance? A REAL friend wouldn't drag me to the Library!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, you know!"

"And what kind of good is it? I'll die! I'LL DIE!"

Pause. Remus stared in disbelief at Sirius, who was now pretending to be melting.

"I know I shouldn't have let you watch the Wizard of Oz when you came to my house last summer." He sighed.

Sirius immediately jumped up, and started rambling on.  
"I can't believe those loons think that that Oz person is a real wizard! Real wizards are not like that you know! They aren't!"

"Sirius, we're talking about a children's movie, here. They aren't going to be having ninja fights happen, casting Avada all over victims who can't do a spinning kick properly." Remus said patiently.

"Oh, stuff off." Sirius sounded a bit tweeked.

Then then turned the last corridor there was before you came to the hall that held the entrance to the Library; they started for the door, but before they had even made three steps (or drags, in Remus' case) Lily Evans came down the stairway, and walked right into the Library, a look upon her face that suggested she really had no idea what was going on. 

"Evans!" Sirius yelled happily to himself. "C'mon, let's follow her." And with that, he yanked Remus' hand off his arm, grabbed Remus' arm, and continued to drag Remus to the library.

"Well, isn't this a lovely change of scenery," Remus noted to himself.

They walked into the Library (Madam Pince stared with her mouth wide open at Sirius) and looked for Lily. She was sitting in the corner of the room, a large book in her hands.

"Just like always..." Sirius said.

They walked quietly over to her table and sat down. Lily put the book down and stared at them with a blank face. This is what everybody called the Lily Evans Super Stare, called LESS for short, because when somebody got stared at with it, they wanted less and less of it because it was so scary.

Sirius shivered.

"What do you want?" she asked finally, picking up her book again. Sirius breathed a breath of relief that the LESS was over.

"So..." Remus started. "Has James... uh... said anything to you lately?"

Lily dropped her book and looked at them, shock written all over her face.

Sirius actually went as far as to get a red marker and offer something that made sense be knocked into Lily again.  
"I will NOT let you write "shocked" all about my face!"

"Just a sugegstion!" he said mischeviously as he placed it back in his bag.

"You didn't answer our question. Has James spoken to you lately?" asked Remus again.

Lily contemplated this questio for a moment. "Yes... as a matter of fact... he has," she stared at them. "And I suppose he's told you all about it?"

"You could say that..." Sirius said, nodding his head.

"And how do you feel?"

Lily cocked her head to the side and thought about this question.  
"Shocked, and the books don't really help..." she said, nodding her head at the stack of books on the table, as well as the one she was reading. Sirius picked up a few of them and read the titles aloud.  
"'Story of a Bad Boy,' 'Dating the Last Person I Expected to,' 'How to Understand Love.' What are these? They look like..."

"Romance novels," Lily said gloomily.

Remus suddenly pulled out one from the very bottom of the pile, which also happened to be the only one not a Romance.

"Jane Eyre? I'm reading this one too! Have you got to the part where she..." but a sharp glare from Sirius made him shut up.

But Lily didn't seem to notice. She was sitting miserably; looking as for the entire world had fallen around her.

"So, do you love him?" asked Sirius bluntly, earning a hard jab in the side. "Ow!" 

Lily snapped her head at him so fast she had gotten a crick in her neck. Rubbing her neck she stared, and then asked, "What gives you that idea? Of course I don't!"

Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. "We'll change that then, how about that?"

Remus nodded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily, looking from Remus and Sirius, Remus and Sirius.  
"Nothing." Remus and Sirius said in unison. "Nothing at all. Oh, look at the time, we must be going, should we?" asked Sirius.  
"Yes, of course, I do believe we have a Potions assignment left,"  
"Yes, and you absolutely _must_ explain to me how much Armidillo Bile is needed in the Digestion potion!"

Lily snorted.

"What?" asked Sirius confusedly.  
"It's so obvious that you're hiding something from me! I mean, you, potions, _willingly_? It just doesn't work out!" she looked back and forth at them, before waving her hand defeatedly at the door.

"Go on, go on. I don't think I really want to know what you two are up to... and besides, I need to finish _Scarlet Love_ before Monday."

So Sirius and Remus left the Library, only to return ten-minute's later, James' invisibility cloak in hand.

"Now, how do you get to the top of the cases again?" asked Remus in a voice that sounded ten times more deep than natural.

"You put your foot on every even shelf, grab the lantern hooks, then when you get high enough, you grab the decorative hooks," Sirius replied in a similar voice to Remus', only a bit deeper.

"How do you know this?" asked Remus in disbelief.

"Hey, what do you think I do when you drag me here?" asked Sirius, "Read?" he snorted.

Remus shook his head, and was about to reply, but at that moment, they reached the case that stood about three feet behind Lily's desk, in which she was attempting to read the last six hundred and thirty-nine pages left within _Scarlet Love_ before the end of the night—which was in about five hours.

They then started to climb.

"This hook?" asked Remus, holding onto a sharp, lethal looking hook that stood out next to a large Charms book. "Ow!" he said, and he withdrew his hand quickly, blood now coming out of his palm. "That's going to scar!"

"Too bloody bad—haha, I just made joke!" Sirius said, laughing quietly.

"Hardy har har har, bloody brilliant joke, mate," Remus scowled sarcastically. "Now, which hook is it _really_?"

"That one," Sirius said, pointing to one on the very top of the bookcase, in which the Hogwarts crest was engraved into it. "Now, haven't you ever learned the difference between a lantern hook and a decorative hook?"

"Obviously not," scowled Remus once again.  
"Obviously," Sirius replied cheekily. "Now, come on, let's get this done."

They then continued their long—well, fourty-five seconds in reality—journey to the top of the Charms bookcase, until Remus finally grabbed a decorative hook, signalling that they had made it.

"And here we are," Sirius said, as he inched over slowly, until he reached the end of the bookcase. He made sure that the Invisibility cloak was still covering him and Remus, before he spoke.

"Oh Lily..." he whispered in a mysterious voice. Lily jumped a foot in the air, and in result, knocked over the ten or so novels on her desk. Madam Pince glared at Lily and made a shushing noise.

"Sorry!" whispered Lily frantically. She hurriedly picked up the scattered books and replaced them neatly on the desk, before she started searching the room for the scource of the voice.  
"Where are you?" she asked, sounding a bit worried that she was insane.

"We are in your head..." Sirius said in a mysterious voice once again, but the only difference was, that this time he sounded like Sybill Trelawney, a quacky sixth year Ravenclaw that always went about, saying she had The Sight.

"My head? So I really am going insane, aren't I?"

"Nope," Sirius said simply. Remus was sitting beside him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you!"  
"Of course you don't believe us! Who would believe us? I mean, it isn't everyday that some mystical voice from your head comes out of the shadows and starts telling you all sorts of stuff, is it?"

"Us?" asked Lily sharply. Remus hit Sirius hard on the arm. 

"Ow! Uh... yes, there are two of us!"

Lily raised her eybrows. "If you really are in my head, then tell me something that only I would know... something that I wouldn't even tell my closest friends."

Sirius grinned mischeviously. "Your mother calls you Her Little Pim." Living in a dorm room with James Potter, number one Lily Evans obsessor, did have its perks.  
Lily started jumping up and down, looking all around the Library, checking for people who might have their head hidden behind a book, listening to this."  
"SHH! Don't say it for the world to know!" she then proceeded to wave her hands about crazily.

"Fine, fine, fine! We won't, now, do you believe us?" asked Remus.

Lily calmed down visibly, before she considered everything.

Finally, she sighed reluctantly. "Fine, yes, I believe you,"  
"YAY!" Sirius yelled.

Madam Pince looked at Lily again, and pierced her with one of her most dangerous stares.

"Shut up!" Lily whispered.

Remus hit Sirius once again, but Sirius, who was expecting this, ducked just in time.

"Okay, now, what do you want?" Lily asked.

"Well... we know you love James Potter, so, we want you to go out with him." Sirius answered bluntly. Subtley never was his storng point.

"Are you CRAZY? I don't love him!"  
"Oh, yes you do. We live in your head, so therefore, we know everything about you and your feelings—and apart of these feelings, you love James Potter."

Lily then looked like she was about to cry; she backed away and sat in her chair, and started chanting quietly to herself.  
"No, no, no, no...."

"Yes, it's the truth. Are you going to accept a date with him or what?" asked Remus.  
Lily stayed quiet for a few seconds before she answered.

"I don't know... should I?"  
"Yes!" Remus and Sirius answered in unison.

Lily looked up to the sky, as if begging for some heavanly figure to guide her way.

What she got was part Remus Lupin and part Sirius Black... wow, what great heavanly figures.

"Fine... fine... if you insist that I love him... then I'll say yes the next time he asks me..." she sounded a bit miserable.

"Trust us, this is the best thing for you to ever do!"

Lily sighed, and then she got up, and began packing away her bag, placing every novel she had inside of it.

"Well, there isn't any hope for me to try and finish _Scarlet Love_ now... I have too much on my mind. And, if you don't mind, don't talk to me again for a while, okay?" asked Lily.

"That's fine with us. We're just here to tell you what you need to do," answered Remus.

"Yeah, okay, whatever... night." She then headed out and left for Gryffindor tower.

Sirius and Remus then climbed down the bookcase, took off the voice spell, and removed the Invisibilty cloak.

"That was a most excellent adventure, if I do say so myself!" Remus said proudly as he packed the cloak inside his bag.

"And I agree, Moony, I agree."

They then both left the Library, and headed up to Gryffindor tower themselves, preparing to go to bed for the night.

* * *

December fifteenth, 1997

Remus Lupin sighed as he stared at the scar on his palm, remebering the night he had gotten it.

"I will never forget you, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans. I will love you three forever."

* * *

**Author Notes: Yes, that ending was quite sad, but I couldn't resist! And don't worry, just becuase I had a bit of the future added into that doesn't mean that the series is over... I'll be having sequels out really soon!!**

**And By the way, I dedicate _The Voices Inside My Head_ to J.K.Rowling (and trust me, it isn't the first one I'll dedicate to sweet, lovley JKR.) Why do I? Because, when I was checking the amount of words to that story on here, it said there were exactly 1965 words in it... well, anybody who knows a bit about JKR knows that 1965 was the year that JKR was born!! Yay!**

**And again, did you like it, did you hate it?? Please tell me! In other words, please hit that really cute blueish-purple button and review.**


End file.
